


Steven’s Funeral

by BingingLabiaLover69



Category: Daria (Cartoon), Family Guy (Cartoon), Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Rick and Morty, Solar Opposites, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Autism, Bad Writing, Bedtime Stories, Black Lives Matter, Canon Autistic Character, Corrupted Steven Universe, Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Foursome - F/M/M/M, George Floyd, Gross, Guy - Freeform, Homeworld (Steven Universe), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry Jhonen Vasquez, Implied Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Incest, JtHM, Love Stories, Multi, Oh My God, Pedophilia, Protests, Rape, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Vampires, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, the worst archive on the internet, the worst fanfiction on the internet, worst fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingingLabiaLover69/pseuds/BingingLabiaLover69
Summary: Greg births a mob of racists to wreak havoc in the streets.
Relationships: amethystxperidot, nnyxhappynoodleboy, peridotxsteven, rebeccasugarxjhonenvaquez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Gregnant

**Author's Note:**

> "things are so intimate  
> I used to be so innocent  
> till you touched me in a spot that made me hot  
> and ever since nothin' really makes sense"  
> \- Cupcakke

“STEVEM!” Gref shouted/  
“STEEEEEEVEEEEEn!” Gred shouted even ;oufer than the first steven he shouted. Remember the first one he shouted ? yeah. That one. Ok anyways. Steven was busy herking off in the tubm staeunf at a picture of periofots ass. There are candles on fire on the borfer of stevens tub. Steven about to ehacutlate se he refuses to answets grefs call.  
“STTTTEEEEEEEEEVVVVEEEEENN” Greg shouts his sons na,we gor the third time and hopefully finale time. Hes knocking o n the foor to the bathroom of steven stecens has his refractury and his dick shealths itself back iton into imeant into his goreskin. Poor thing. The banginf on the foor startles. Him.  
Athemethyst stands outside the door holding a paper attached to a wooden stick while simultaneously leaning against the wall. “Yo, steven. Come out and shout out some strangers we fing in the cuty for a few hours why don’t cha?” amethyst said that/ greds manages to take the door out of its place and toople onto it/ steven rushed to blow out the candles.  
“Oh, so I see white cracker preforming his satanic ritual. I see” gred smirked with utter contempt, bulking himself upwards and puffing out his chest. Steven scrseasms like a girl and covers his nipples/  
“dad get the fuvk outta here.” Steven attempts to submerge his fat body into the tub but fails due to his obesdityu/ his tits rise to the subrface.  
“not tillive taught this lil cracker a lesson about being white.”  
Amethyst observes the father son interaction with perplexion at this odd himan ritual. Gref pounds his fist into the nap of steven s neck/ stevens breath sounds hoarse when he gasps for breath after greg briefly releases his fist form his sons neck. He submerges his knees and bottom half into the tub, steven tries to scramvle awat from his fathers grasp but his too heavy under the weifht og his fathers knees.  
“geez steven” amethust gasps. “im in love with peri!” she gasps looking at the wet and intentionally singed by steven photo oh peridots. “shes mine I was worried about you dying steven but now that you plan to take my perry away, I will despise you forever. You despicable human trash ….. trash,,,,, clauuuuud ,” amethyst yells and protests until she reashes clauuuuud and weeps.  
While greg dominates steven by pressing his fat weifht onto steven s neck caysunf stecen to gag in response and slowly die and turning shads og piurole and red. “oh so noe you wanna be magenta?” greg cocks a brow. “its too late my dying son for you are an ectreme racist and therefore shall die under my knee.”  
While this shit is going on, amethyst gently carreses the phpto of peridots ass and presses it against her cheeks. “shhhhhe shhhhe don’t cry. Mommas here please don’t cry ooooooooh Oh perry,” amethyst weeps hysterically like a two year old going into a tamtrum after learning that theycve been permanently diagnosed with autism because they refused to speak a complete sentence with advanced vobaculary. You know, like most two fuvking year olds fdont; fuck you therapist,  
Sorry I got side tracked any fcyjing ways. Jhonen vasquez shows up to stevens house. he sees garnet leaning against the wall with a rifle pointing to him and pear holding a sign which reads don’t go to the restroom. But not to fear my faithful reader for this vision is one of jhonens many hullucinations. And jhonen knows for damn well sure that this is a fictional book plus him and the other characters are fictional. He knows this because hes smart, whoah.  
Jhonen cocks a brow at garnet and proceeds to enter the bathroom. He witnesses the uneast havoc, brings his thumb and index to squeeze the bridge of his nose and sigh in disappointed. Rebecca sugar shows up and makes out with jhonen they have sex on stevens bed while Rebecca complains about how her black husband is morbidly obessed. And he is bad at making love to poor unsatisfied anereoxic bitch Rebecca. And how she deserves a sexy and far more intelligent latino like mr Vasquez than stupid ian mc whatever his Italian African last name is screw him. SO she proposes to jhonen but he declines saying hes not into to chubby migets and Rebecca buys into his lies. The poor bitch wears high heels all the damn time, consumes height growth shakes (yoy know about that beverage that was consumed by zim that dib warned zim not to drink in Vort Dogs), and bribes herself of food for the next month. He body is in critical condition. Ian hesitates every night in bed for rebeccas death so ian can achive his ultimate orgasm with his corpse wife cause who would think to fish for semen in rebeccas hole after she died, right?  
Any fucking ways, after steven dies under his father’s knee, his father begins to take stevens dick and shove it up his baby making hole. “uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh” repeats uhs of greg. Amethyst weeps over continouse to weep over peridot. Greg continues to ride his son until he cums. Greg moans with relief and soon his tummy is the size of Delaware in the matter of seconds. He screams while the gooblers exit his baby making hole all shouting, “I am” an d another baby said “I am” and another baby said “I am” and all the baby said the same shit when they escaped his hole. Some of them died in the ocean. Plus before e greg gave birth to those rascals, the tempel of the gem lesbian statue crashed underneath his weight.  
Greg held up his sons dead body and said, “you see this white person.” They all looked up in wonder and scrunched their eyes under the pressure of the suns light. “he is bad” he gestured to stevens naked white skin. Then to the white people hiding in their apartments from bloody protestors. “they are bad” said greg ominously and monotonously.  
“they are bad they are bad they are bad!” they chanted, throwing their fists in the air as if they just do not care. Rebecca sugar managed to escape when she found out agout gregs perpetual polarized mindset of white ppl. Rebecca is smart however pretends to be a dumbass by writing poorly, bitch I know damn well yous a good fucking writer bitch can write better than me at fourteen with her blood, rain, and violet hair invader zim fanfiction. That’s right;. I seee you.  
Greg and his children sprinted to the nearest city, wreaking havoc in hopes that their catastrophes will revive George Floyd.


	2. Korvo the Autistic Vampire Werewolf Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A Unique Thinking Individual Strongly Matters."  
> \- Cupcakke

"YYYAAAAAAHHH" screamed Jesse, Yumyulack, and Terryy, Korvo tossed in his bed,struggling for hours for that unconscious bliss. The replicants were so fucking loud, that Korvo had had it with them. If they screamed one more time, Korvo felt like he was going to go into fetal goobler mode. He convulsed at the thought of a goobler fetus consuming Korvo's brains for his growth while simultaneously, expanding his skull.  
"Oh, my god. Jesse, you are so bad," the scream reverberated the house, it made Korvo jump outta his bed in astonishment, the memory of aliens abducting him on shlorp and raping him. One he had trusted who he thought was a reliable and good human being, took someone innocent and coverted him into a tamatized rape victim. Korvo clenched his head in his fist's grasp, nail digging into his skin. They dragged threw his skin, leaving a thick blue vital slowly leaking out. He had had it. His anger was up to here. and right now im on the roof on my apartment building with one hand typing away on this computer and the other raised lazily over my head.  
fangs ripped outta korvo's gums, and his head grew to the size of an egg, horizontally. They were no visible gooblers. Korvo arched his back and looked up at the ceiling, with his arms moving in exasperarion. "Yaaarrrggghh ha harrrr" Korvo shouted. "matey" the replicants and terry continued on with their infuriating hollering, but now they were taking trash about korvo. ever since they heard him scream. 

Korvo scurried down the stairs, and when he reaches the bottom, shouted, "Everyone, shut the fuck up!" The room was silent for a moment, then terry and the replicants exploded into a louder fit of giggles. this one isn't real loud but according to korvo it was because of their closer proximity. Before Jesse could wiped a tear out her eye, Korvo jab and jab into her head with the most strength hes ever mustered. "how dare they insult a burn victim AANNND a RAPE VICTIM" he thought. Jesses head was a bloody mess. 

"Oh, my god." Yumyulack complained. His suit wasn't on autopilot.  
"Youre a monster," said Terry.  
Korvo hissed and shouted, "SHut up you stupid cucumber!"  
Terry gasped at the insult in offence and retorted, "Fuck you you ruthless megamind looking from the neck down and squirdward head ass!" tears streamed down Terry's face, holding jessies blob off a face in his arms, stroking her crimson bow. "You killed my family, my daughter"  
Yumyulack and Terry stood up and held their arms out in front of their face. Yumyulack made his first move with his foot attempting to throw Korvo off balance. Korvo merely wobbled. He looked down at yumyulack with blood lust and yumyulack shrieked in terror. he kicked and hit while Korvos fangs sank into his replicants shoulder. terry tried to pull him away but korvo ran off running faster on all fours faster than a tiger. His kicks became slower as more and more blood was drained outta him. Korvo's fangs worked like a straw.

"God im so honry," moaned korvo as the last few drops of terrys sweet azure blood drippied from korvos lips. Korvo wippied out his flower from his head and insuerted his pistils into terrys receiver. Krovo moaned with relive then had a nice orgasm. "ah" he moaned "much better"  
a flock of peaceful black lives matter protesteors came breaking white peoples windows and getting away with it claiming the white people who lives in there were racists, including the fetus growing inside onw ofg them. Greg lead the protestors to korvos house, not knowing aliens ecistinf in this neighhbourhood. he adeesed the situation from a highlu pokalarized subjective point og view. which for you fummys means he thoufh the blue motherfuker killed the green motherfuker because the blue motherfucker hated green people. in other words for you retards, this means that greg and his crew wiped korvo off the face of the eathth. they huffed and they puhhedf anf the blew that bastard to Uranus.

greg gazed off at the horizon with his lip angleing upwards, slightly satisfied.


	3. Zim infart in dins house and find himself fucking his great great great great daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, its 11:43 and I aint got any ideas for chapter three. please give me some advice. I'll mention you in the next chapter with loooooove if I use your advice in my story. thanks.

fejkwsddddd nfffffkjeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu djdjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjueddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dhdddddddueeeejs sjsjsj sjsjsfhdfkkjfjf'jf'jf;ofsjfsd;jfjfd'ojsfo;jfo;dfs d

Gir farted. Chuck is standing adjacent from gir and he flinches at his fart. then he chuckles and returns to his seizure. Zim lies on the dirty, roaxh infexsted choah in his dirty ass tank top. zim scrolls threw his phone until he comes across something on insta or some shitty short attention span promoting site. He gawks at an video of a white dide having both his windows rocked down byy protestors. zim gets up from the coah he hast gotten off his ass in 14 decades. he feels the irken bloodd rush to his head and every thing becomes black. after fainting and many heacy breaths later, he burst threw his exit door, and scurried tp dibs house. 

he bangs hi s fists on dibs door saying, "dib dib dib!" zim hesitates for a moment to see a eyes peeking threw the blind as it is lifted. then quickly shuts. zim bangs his fists on the window again and scream. "opem ip fub I gotta show you somethifm funny." no response. zim wips out his dick and aims for the window. the spot wear zim shot at, obliterated in seconds, starting with wear he shot and extending outwards. he heard a little boy scream.

"daddy!!" 

zim climbed into the bedroom, looking around, then under the bed. but no dibby. he looked up and a tall young man stood in fornt of him with his cool 2165 gun aimed at zimmys head. poor zim zim. he was my soul mate and boopa.  
any ways, the man glares at him and his child holds on to his calfs perring over his fathers leg. "you!" says the father. "ur zim. hah, my grandfather told me all about you." zim looked up perplexed and saidm " what are you talking about dib?" he hesitated then flapped his hands in fornt of him as if brushing it off. "anyways heres that meeme I was gonna show you. next time give me insta so I don't havta get out of bed. ive been having a really stressful week. you know?" zim proceeded to show him the meme and jerked his elbow into this mans side. 

but the father keep the gun to his head. he slowly took out a needle with fluid shit in it. 

"you see this you see this?" asled zim. "oh yeah very interesting came the fathers reply sweating out his skull and shitty his pants as the sharp thin stick of the needle hesitated to insert itself into zims body, inches away from his skin. 

"daddy I don't like him. make him go away. shoot him." the father inserted the syringe and he thoufht he could hear zim scream "EH?" before the shit was injected intp that alien scum bag, zim fainted and few to the floor and farted before shitting his pants and the littles burs room reeked of ahit for him and all his offsprings. sim also threw up/ : 

"yoy break mt eindow and I break you. " sadi the daddy. 

"thank you daddy" the boy smiled up at his father, thinking his father had taken what was said in therapy seriously and decided to stop abusing his child once and for all. he smiled back, carrying the boy buy his armpits. 

"youre welcome son." this howecer frightenet the child as it reminded him of the last time his father gripped him the armpits. the boyt started to cry and convulse and flinch at the memories. the father was dissa[pointed and decided to rape the child for crying. "oh tommy you know real men don't cry," the boy looked up at him in hope just to have his anus torned open by his merciless slave owner. 

"ohhhhhhhh honey its your turn to fuck the child." the father called the mom came in. 

" oh dear oh my what the fuck happened in here:" she questioned. picking up the alienm opening his mouth and rubbing her hairy pussy against the aliens tongue. "ah much better" the father ignoted her and continued to fuck his son. "can you get him to shit up dear? doesn't he know its rude to scream while trying to make sweet sweet love to an alien corpse?" 

she glanced at her husband and he shrugged. she tollefd her eyes and inserted zim penis into her vahine. 

BOOM

she was lying on the floor with her bleeding form the hole below her naval and above her pussy hairs. 

the father stopped ducking his son for a moment to obserbe the tramatic situation which was sure to leave an indelible bruise on his mental health and millions of dollars flying out of his bank to afford therapy and retarf college classes where all he had to do was earn his doctor= magors by watching movies all day. he merely shrugged it off and continued fucking his son. his son burst into tears as his fathers cock ram faster and faster up his childs bowels. 

zim magically came back to life and said "foooooolish dib. for I, the great zim m, is unaffexted bu your inferior human sleepy liq{\ ow" the father shot zim at his midsection and he stubbled to the floor. bleeding clear pink blood saining the carpet. 

"aaaahhh it was expensive carpet too." the dad complained and slapped his son. gir leaped on the window sheal and wagged his tail. he jumoed it and sat his butt on the raped and currently rape victims face, with a smirk and his eyes closing in delight. 

a goobler stuck his head insie the window. his eyes windened from his narrow anooyed expression as he witnessed the white father fuck the black child. he pointed at the father, gasped and exclaimed, "you're a racist."


	4. Fatshaming Fashion Geeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacey fat shames an African American 16 year-old with special needs.

four girls sat at the lunch table. they are all very thin with dents in theur cheekbokmnes. their bones make bone sounds when ever they move. 

"okay okay listen, I just got outta this bathroom and the fattest thing just jappened ha I mean dunniest. I saw this really fat fucking bich like a rrreeeeeaaly fat bitch like she= I wasn likr in one stall doing my makeup, grrroooming my hair. and the two other stalls are open rifht? and so was the handicapped but she makes her way alllllll the waaaaayyyy down to the jhaidncapped so she could fit rifht ? buts that not all." that's what stacy saud to the three other anerexisc bitches at thher table. 

the gitls chuchkle along with stacy. stacy continuos, "then she gets stuck in-between thelike wooden thingies which is like you knoe the entrance to the stall and then shes like uh uh uh" stacy stands up and imitates the fat fucking bitch truing to get threw her tiny entrance and when she makes it to the stall shes like uh uh oh. all the girls laugh really lofud and obxiously flipped their heads behind them. the anerexic tianwaneese bitch flipped her head so goddamn fucking low. that, when a dude came bu he kicked it like a soccer ball and she started cry wawa just likr that wawa that anerexic tupe baby all the men laughed and she ran to the bathroom, complaining to dariawho was her standing nesrbu washing her hands and smoking dmt with her good friend jane. she complained to daiara and janed that her masquera was running. 

"sounds like the poot bitch finally learned a lesson about crying" said dariaa "and she payed the price" Asiad kane 

the bitch screamed and weeped. and took off all her clothes and started to bleed form her vaheina. (psssst guys I hace no idea why that bitch would humiliate herself even more than a lkick to the head and a running mascara. this bitch is craxy., I can only come to the conclcusion that the kick to the head triggered a tramatic memory., she is prohecting what she saw he r foster dad taking off all the foster mmoams clothes. she imitatinf her mother,")

darua sadi "this is like that svene in carrie when she cries for medical attention after receiving her first period in the 12 th grade."

hane lane takes out a pad and throws it in the bleeding bitches naval. they toss their smorkers back into thei r avbag and head the duck outta that shit infested sewer ssutste,m. 

back at the table with the fashione geeked anerexic bitches, stacy continues to talk about this fat fucking bitch. "so anyways she sits her fatass on the toilet seat and i know she did this becaise i heard it craxk not because im a pervert a nd i was looking or anything. i would NEVER do tha. any ways, so like she takes her fat ass snf breaks the toilet seat and im like oh shit."

"languafe stacey" said sandy. "you dont want shit to manifest itself in your mouth if you speak of its take three rimes a day. and in this case you onlu have two. "

oj right" saod the stuopid bitch stacy, " sorr. so anyways , i hear the water slash onto the forund, and in a less than a spilit second theirummm dodo water on my show" 

all the firls say eeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. 

"i know rifht? like it was on my show. like it came flooding into ,ymy stall. im not even kidding you gius. " she pit her shoe on the tabel to prove to her skeptical beuty flock that their was literraly shot on her shoe. loke real shit. im not even kidding their was real shit on that shoe when she put it up on the table. 

wwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq", roared the cafeteria. daria and jane stood a few deet a dcistanece from the cafeteria. and standy that stupid bitch continued fat shameing little did she notice eveuone listening to her, includinf the fat bitch shes currently and loudly shaming. "so shes grainifn and goraning and vrying and im like in that bathriim for five minutes but I got ourra that stall don't worry. so shes groaning like a fat reatarfed motherfucker does when theyre gasping for breath under the weifht og their fat fucking shoulders and fat tites hanfing in fornt og their pussies. :\"

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, " the whole fucking cafeteria but not jane and daria moan in disgust anf gasp at how nasty this shit Stacey is subdvriving to them

"stacreeeeeeuuuuuuyyyyym youre making me nacious," complained sandy. befor sandy could apololigice,. a birch came oever and jumped on stacry. throwing her to the foundm and holding her iunder her fat hairy sweaty arm pit. stacry screamed and panicked. 

"the fycj is you spreading rumors round here about me for bitch?' she sqyeexed her neck binfing it in-between her arm and her chest. "shit up bitch. " a lot of motherfuckers chanted, " RETARD FIGHT!" they continued to toss and the fat finally succeded when she dominated her fat ass on to that bitches lungs. the retard teachers who forced their retarded students to watch movies for eight hours, five days a week, and called it 'special education' took out their phones and begun recording. so did the Hispanic cafeteria bitches. many of the students did also, duh 

finally, the fat retard bitch called the white slender bitch a racist before she took her last breath and passed away to the fiery pits of hell, where a room was stored for fat shamers like her to be skinned alive force feed satans shit 24 7 so shed gain a clear understanding of what its ;ike to be a fat bitch. so hopefull in her next life, when eternity ends, shell finally coexist with fat people. perhaps shell even marry a fat retard like the one who killed her that day. ahhh true love. 

the principal heard the fat bitch screaming from her office and when she came saw a pale bitch under thw weight of a fat bitch banging her fists against her fat tities. the principal managed to push that fat bitch off her and do cpr on that lifeless bitch. she gasped and came back to life, hugging the princi[a;/ everyone booed/ 

"awwwww" complained jane. "that was kinda anti climatic."

a white retard with curls in his eyes sprinted to the black bitch screaming, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"cheer up jane. here comes one of her peers to take his revenge on that black bitch when she ran her poofed up hair threw the boys lollipop.

the white and the black retard fought each other on the florre. greg burst into the glass window instead of using the foor. he haspsed when he saw the white boy ontop of the black girl who was holfing jer arms protevtiav3ly ober her gace . greg aimed a rock at the white retard but it instead hit the black retard. 

greg gaped afain and ran to the hit retard, greg carressed tge gurks head in his arms. "im so sorry" girl imean gref murmured 

"tell my mamam, I was killed by a white man." her voice was raspy and hoarse, then she sstuck out her tongue and closed her eyes, lying limo in gregs arms. "bleh."

"nnoooooooooooooooooooooo," gredf noed. "im racist!: he threw his hands up and looked at the cuiking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dear, god, these stories are awful," 
> 
> \- The Author


	5. Happy Noodle Boy X Nny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy noodle boy and jhonny have sex,

jhonny gazed into the comic strip he was nearly finished. he held his head in his hand, elbow leaning on th e desk. he sighed. "I wish you were real happy noodle bou. I t gets so lonely. you know? its like my lige doesn't matter. theres no menainf in myt life and im an outcast for hacing this knowledge. " he looked at the face of happy noodle bout who looked peerp;ecexed jhony thoufh it was cute. 

then he gelt someone hug his waist. "ill give uou meaning" said the obnocious voice." jhonny turned around and gaxed up at his dark rectatnafular weyes,. 

"ih but yo y a re hjsut one og my many hallycinations, icant geel plearue from a ggolorgrath ike you. "

"nit yiito wotrry jhonny for I eill fuck you anyways " 

his stick slide inot jhonny booty hole. iuh uj uh uh": they braetahed . "oh yes jhonnt og yes." uh uh then he came inside jhonnys boewls. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

greg intervened by breaking jhioonys window and opojinted at hunsekf and said , "hmmp im still racist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean when I say I'm running out of ideas. What the hell am I supposed to write about next? Megamind says the n-word? I'm taking a pass on anything unoriginal. Korvo says the n-word on live tv, everyone on the planet is watching? Need I remind you, Korvo died in this story. OOH! But I could revive him. Was his body cremated or is it still whole? Doesn't matter. Some insane genius scientist (possibly Rick) could find remnants of Korvo's body and copy his dna. Due to Rick's nihilistic and frustrated attitude toward his clone, Korvo would grow up to have high functioning autism. Projecting his father's abuse onto the world. Clone Korvo could hold up his middle finger and the media would label him worse than Hitler. It's a great idea. Heh, why am I telling you guys this? I just answered my question.


	6. Severly Autistic Girl Gets Raped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the fucking dumb shit I wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "cinnamon toast crunch  
> Cinna- cinnamon toast crunch
> 
> ya ya
> 
> Cinnamon toast crunch  
> Cinna- cinnamon toast crunch
> 
> alright 
> 
> I got bitches wanna box me like I'm cinnamon toast crunch  
> I just pulled up and I sprayed up like I'm cinnamon toast crunch"
> 
> \- CupcaKke

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh uh oh god imm so hornyQ," scrieamed the autistic girl in her room. she placesd her hands on her boob s and looked at them dramatically with worried rueuees them she looked up andmmoaned. AAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! so hotny uh> \" she screamied agaian. she begain tp rub on her clit and say, "ooooh yes dady: more more" she fell onto the froungs and behin to conculsr as she sucked aher woned tits and rubbed lclit. "jmmmmm: mmmm" shemoaned . 'I wish I had somebody to fyck me for me, toi bad im autistic and no one wants to havr sex with me beacause im weird anad uncattaracitve. " she cried for hours.

then peter pan burst in threw her window and raped her. he then proceeded to point at her and call her a racist. he flre out. the girl lets call her drea, drea cried amd cried it was so annoruing for her mother and the neifhbours trying oro aleep in htherw apartments. so her mother burst iopen the forodoor and spanked her. she only cried more///.. so mcy h crying and screaming, so mcy./

time skip ten years later. 

drea attends a hidhschool and its her last year. she sucks she has staraguht sucky grades. and straight sucky teachers. dyrubg, soccer class, they went outside and the lifht and nooise is tooo mcyh stimulation for poor drea so she tosses herself onto the forufn wearing a helment using in sparing at karater plave its Asian ithink . and she groands. "oh my fod how am I supposed to see with the dfucking sun in my way?" she queationed. she hadn't spoken all four years she attended this fucking schppla dn this is the shit that comes out her motuth. everyonw is stunned even the retarded kids take their bobbing their backs activity on hold to stare ata her. the only sound we hear are the sound of this mentally retarded bitch and a basketball bounxing its lasts bounxe until it settles to rolls. 

the kids explode in laughter, pcik oip the ball and throw that shit at her. the coach shouts dog lpile and everyone obeys the coashesd orfer.s . now the bitfch is scereaming anf they all decide to gang rape her. she vryises anf cryies until finally she shuts up when she dies. 

"oh shit I think shes dead" sadi somebody. and then. "oooh gice

her to me!" they all took turns fucking her even adter she had diesd. the ppolice looked up over hid computer screen of the bitches 12 disordes and begore he could say goddamn that s a hella lotta ducking disorders. he ran over to the scene in time begore an std was shot in that bitches ass. the police shoved his fick in her hole an d said, "shhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit its too fucking loose for me to herj ogg in this shit hole."

hr then farted and suck his wiwi in her asshole. in shock eher back to life an f she began screaming again like lemon grab. it was like" ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH OH OH OH OH" and after thaey stooped raping hrer she contined to screamed "OH OH OH OH OH!" until she OH! herself to death. the rape trama was too much trama for a bitch to continue on and be happy.


	7. Greg revives Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me live  
> and soon I'll die  
> Let me fly   
> and I will also soonly die"
> 
> \- no one

over the past weeks greg jas been working nonstop wereaking hacvob in the stupid sexu sictys. he darts I mean farts he farts. he has taraveled from Maryland to fddeleaware to. he relizes hi d terrible mistake and choosing to leave his osons wallet behind and retunrs to his home. 

back at gregs house the gems are sibiing and steven lays pale with the ants eating at his flraesh. oh no. geg calls ipon satan. 

"dear lrd satan." says geredg " please reviv my son." satan appearws form the hells and a person withotut slkin can be seen tightly grabbing onto satan ankle anad yelling. fjfjeke satan flicks him off telebkinesis whaoh so cool and rat the flick og his wrist, rebibes stebem. steven coggs. saatan returns to hell. 

steven looks horrifuded. " steven what is the password to get inot you wallat> stevens like uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh then gerg brings a knife to stevens throats and says, andswee me you little shit. steven tremble "or ill dsend you vak to the place you came. " 

: okay okay 583383 " is my password. greg says " that's more like it " then slits stevens throat. amrthys t pays with stevens head as hig ig iif oit were a basketball. "yo xomeon wiell oaky wolley ball in the beaahc." says amtheyst geref s dins stvens wallet and sighs. he readys huis finger to tupe in the password but has forgotton what steven told him. 

so hecalls upon satan again. :yo satan" 

satan groans "wwhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat>"

"I need you to revive steven for a minute oelase. "

:"in ecvchange for your soul."

"deal: greg shakes the devils hand. 

stevens snaps back to life and asatan disappears. greg takes out a penm. " whats the passowrd safain? "

steven relpplys in betwenen screams . "r4664" 

"liar@: " greg hold a nife to stevens neck. 

"tell me you little shit"

"play okay" its 583383" says stevens worriedly. that boy does not want to go to hell and neither do I now I m scared I don't wanna die im certain id go to hell . ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

gregs ask steven to repeat the numbers while hes writinh the, on his fat wrist. he smirls the n kniges his son. 

greg runs upstairs and enters the password, "success" he says and there was success. there was a total pf 3999 dollar sin that wallet plus 5000 in his visa steven hsad been sacing for college.


	8. The Worst Screenplay in the Mutilverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Griffin gets vivasectomy after learning his son is retarded.

Peter's Viviasectomy 

written by Seth Mcfarlane

Ext. The Griffin's house - day

INT. Griffin's house - night

Griffin and Peter are sitting in the living roo,. Luis has a big belly with flappy pathetic jtits/. 

PETER  
dman,,. luis yorus tits are getting large. 

Luis   
ah I know. ah ah

Luis' belly expands. 

PETER  
oh my god.

Luis ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

a red goobler sprouts from the womb. that's perfect skin luis is never getting back. peter put s his hands up 

PETER (very surprised and dreadful)  
OH MY GOD THis is woest than that time seth McFarlane wrote a poorly written fanficrion on his own hsow. 

CUTAWAT GAG TO THE SETH WRITTING THE POORLY WRITTEN FANFUCTUON  
INT. OFFICE   
Seth sits at his desk typing away at his computer , the compueer reads blah boah blah and evrutone got autism. seth smiles to himself nand sighs with satisfacrory. He leans back in his chair abd props his feet on top of his desk, onehand behind his head. with a cigarrete in between his index and middle finger. he slowly smokes it to save animation. 

SETH  
ahhh feels good to make a lot of money writing a crappy show. 

TheME song plays. and we're back to out show.

fQuagmire pops our og no where and his head bobs in and out 

Quagmire  
giggity

Then quwamire procceds to stick hiis fist up luos vihinaluis slowly dies. Peter sticks out his arms and leads his head back looking all mad withwuarmire but not like,, that mad. 

Peter _(vexed)  
ey queamire what the hell are you doing to my wife? 

Quamire (O,S PETERO)  
og sotty peter jsyt hot a littlw cariied away. giggty giggty giggty giggty goooooo

the red gloobler slowly turns into a boy and screms furing the process. everyone is astonished even quarmire isn't horny nomore, the human has full for,yed and he wont stop screaming.

PETER  
geez can you get it to shit the fuck up>

QUamire   
oh ,u god peter it think your child has autism. 

Peters bottom eyelids raise and his arms bend at a 90 defgree angle his hands daggle from their wrists. 

Peter   
oh my gos > really? luis we need to take cris to a therapist quick so hell give them the diadnoses. 

INT< cCar -day luos and peter are sitting in the front seat of the car 2uamire in the jback and peter is driving. 

luis  
oh my gos peter I think out son mght hace sutism. 

peter  
yeah I know thatws what quarmire said. 

tunskuo

ext, theraoy oalce - night

WUarmure   
cant believe iit took us nine hours to find a therapisy . Looj I think that's out therapist.   
Quagmire points to a man with a jwell groomed beard in a professional tucsido. 

Peters eyes open wide and he rushes over ti the therapsut,. 

peter  
hey sit, can yoy diagnose our son with autis,,.?

therapist  
how about we take a seat in my room and well dis uss your chiilsa behaviiso? 

peter rakes out ,oney from his pocker

Peter (annoyed(  
how about I give yoy a hundred bucks and we'll call it a night? 

therapiys (grinning(  
deal. 

antoehr timeslip 

luis dies frin blood losse and peter is one of the few unfortunate cases of deaths during surgery. he was getting a bivacsedtomy/. Noec hris lives with joe their baby and their noncrippled wife.

EXT. PRE_SCHOOL - DAY

All the kids are pauong tag outside but chris is sitting alone on the bench cayse he is autisitfc which means no one wants to be around him. he squirms on the ground and convulses shoutinf random and unuintekkigle shit while bobbing his back. 

the teacher places her hands on her waist, nodding her head from side to side. she tsks at the jopeless child. she takes two fingers and piches his sock, lifting him up/ 

TEACHER (disappointed)  
some one outta eliminate you. 

she dumps him it the trash, now his eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees are echoing/ she scoffs and covers her ears. 

TEACHEr  
time to come it jside

she yelled to allthsoe meddling kids. the all screa, running it nor,allly scraming not like chris was reataed/ 

timel slip

INT. HIGHSCHOOL - DAY

hey nerd oops I mean the opposite of a nerd how about I beat yu up sinceyour parents are dead and unable to defend you? 

chris bobs his back/ 

bully (smirls)  
ill take that as a yes. 

the bullty beats chris up and the pther luch peope agather around to harm chris/


End file.
